In Your Arms
by copernicus
Summary: hotel scene from "no options"; R/L


I'd hold ya, I'd need ya  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright if you were in these arms  
  
I'd love ya, I'd please ya  
  
I'd tell ya that I'd never leave ya  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight...  
  
-- Bon Jovi --  
  
"Lynn, are you sure you want to do this?" You said softly to me.  
  
I looked up at you. Your eyes stared into me so seriously, and yet tender that I felt a touch of fear even though we were merely standing in the hotel room.  
  
"Only if you want to." I replied just as quiet.  
  
You took my hand in yours and kissed my fingertips, never taking your eyes away from mine. God, the way you gazed at me like that; it made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
Then, very slowly, you stepped up to me, and in a mixture of gentleness and hunger, wrapped your arms around my waist, drawing me close into you. I could feel your fingers at the small of my back, and at contact, a chill ran up my spine, and I shivered unwillingly. I closed my eyes and let you kiss my neck, and the groove in my clavicle.  
  
"Quick question." I heard you say to my shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're on the pill, right?"  
  
I nodded, my head against him. Taking your hand, I backed away to the bed in the middle of the room. I sat down. You followed close beside me. With your arms still encircling me, you brushed your eager lips against my nape. I turned around, and stared at you. You just stared right back, never wavering once. I eased nearer to you. Kissing you on the mouth, I undid your tie, and tossed it to the side. Having done so, I very deliberately unbuttoned your shirt, slowly revealing your bare chest. You looked at me again, watching my every move without your eyes even leaving my face. I touched your cheek, my hand steadily moved to your chest, and slipped your shirt off your shoulders, but not completely off. Unhesitant, I laid back on the bed, pulling you with me.  
  
You stared at me silently. Then, lowering down to me, your lips skimmed mine. I could feel your hot breath against my mouth. I parted my lips, and immediately, your mouth covered mine with near desperation. I opened up more, and our tongues met. I could taste a tinge of red wine lingering. It tasted sweet.  
  
Your hands were anxious as they slid up to my throat, and your fingers overwrought as you began undoing my shirt. But suddenly, half way down, I breathed in a short gasp, and shrank away a little involuntarily. It was a little, but just enough for you to notice. And it certainly reflected in your eyes. My stomach twisted into a knot.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry." You said quickly as you sat up, getting off me. "I'm sorry. God, I shouldn't be here."  
  
I sat up with you. You climbed out of bed in an uncomfortable hurry. Standing up, you shrugged on your shirt.  
  
"No, Rex, don't leave me. Please stay." I reached out, and grabbed your arm. The muscle tensed at the touch of my hand. I could feel the hair standing up. It felt silky between my slender fingers.  
  
"Look, you're clearly not ready for this." You answered as you picked up your tie.  
  
"But I am. I was just taken aback for a second. It's just that...it's...you..."  
  
You looked at me. "Meaning I'm not Joe."  
  
"I didn't say that, Rex."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
There was a long pause. You headed to the door. Then, stopped. Turning around, you covered your mouth with a hand, a pensive expression across your handsome face. "I have to ask you this, Lynn." You said without looking at me. "Are you just using me to get back at Joe?"  
  
Your voice wavered, and suddenly I knew you were stricken with fear and heartbreak. I could hear it. Knowing you were just as afraid as me, knowing that you were vulnerable too, my own fears were gone.  
  
I rose to my feet. Moving between you and the door, I put my arms around your neck, and said clearly, "I love you, Rex."  
  
"But I know you love Joe too."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Then tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"You're wrong." I replied straightforwardly. "I loveD Joe. Not anymore."  
  
You stared at me, and slowly nodded acceptingly. But still, I could tell there was something else you couldn't get over. "I believe you, but..."  
  
"Say it." I urged.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you in some way. I don't want to have done wrong by you."  
  
The concern you had for me was surprising to me. You weren't concerned for yourself. It was me you were worried about.  
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Rex." I replied.  
  
"I really do love you." You whispered.  
  
Your hand reached up to caress my cheek, but your touch was so light, I could barely even feel it. It was like you believe that one single wrong move would break me into pieces. It tingled. The torture was driving me wild; it was excruciating. I nudged your hand with my cheek. You held my face in the palm of your hand. My lips desperately searched for you. I kissed your wrist and slowly made my way to your forearm. Growing bolder, you drew me into your arms, and kissed the outside corner of my eye. I buried my face into your neck. I could smell your the faint scent of your cologne.  
  
This time it was you who guided us to the bed. You laid me down, following immediately. I helped you remove your shirt. I tossed it aside like the tie. You gazed at me. Your eyes were bright and nearly penetrating even in the semi-dark lighting. You kissed the corner of my mouth. You began undoing the buttons of my shirt again. And this time I let you remove all my clothing. I didn't flinch once. I had no reason to.  
  
Having completed your task, you kissed the curve of my neck. I felt you go hard against my thigh. Being childish and immature, I smiled. You laughed quietly in response. I lifted my head from the mattress, and kissed your jaw. You returned it repeatedly.  
  
At the same time, I found my hands at your leather belt. I tugged at it. The loop got stuck. Impatiently I yanked it again. Feeling my frustration, you grasped my arm; I hung on to yours. Then, very leisurely, your hand traveled along my arm. Your wrist passed mine, and then our palms met. You gripped my hand, our fingers played, intertwining themselves, and then you easily unhooked your belt.  
  
I drifted in and out of thought as your lips skimmed the surface of my body. God, I wanted you so badly. I began to guide you into me, but you eased away. You whispered into my hair, "No. Not yet. Half the fun is in the wait."  
  
You continually caressed me with the soft brush of your mouth. I could feel you against the inside of my upper leg, teasing me, and daring me to do something about it. The moment was pure but pleasurable torment. What you were doing to me was cruel, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
I heard your heavy breath, and felt you enter me. You were unsure and tentative, so I helped you. Taking me in your arms, you cradled me gently in a rocking motion. You looked at me. A deep love filled your eyes, and I felt myself tremble as you drew deeper.  
  
My god, of all men, it was you. You were the only one who made me tremble. No, not physically, but from within. It nearly terrified me. It was you. Rex Weller. The man I never thought would ever make me feel this way. But here you were, making love to me like I was the only woman who ever mattered, or ever will matter. It scared me to my wits, and I became lost in a vortex that I didn't want to get out of. It felt good to know I was wanted, needed.  
  
Suddenly, you tensed up, and you looked at me again, a spark in your eye. Then, it happened. All I could feel was the spurt of your seed spilling into me.  
  
"God, Rex." I murmured, the words I said getting lost into your neck.  
  
I don't know how long we held each other, but I swear, if I were to have died in your arms at that moment, Heaven would have been pale and cold.  
  
Spent, we laid on the bed, caressing one another in pleasant fatigue. You ran your fingers up and down my side, and stroked my hair.  
  
"I love you, Lynn." I heard you say. And before I really knew it, I drifted into sleep, my head against your chest.  
  
I must've slept for a few hours because when I opened my eyes, I forgot where I was for a second. You were still beside me, my back aligned with the curve of your side. I could feel your sleepy breath on my nape and hair.  
  
I turned around, and looked at you. The sun's early rays sliced through the half open curtains, giving your sandy blond hair a golden glow. For a few moments, I leaned my cheek against your bicep, watching the sun rise on your face.  
  
Within a few more minutes, you stirred in your sleep, waking up. You looked at me and smiled faintly in weariness.  
  
"So much for 'just a drink'." You piped up in a soft whisper.  
  
We lay silent for awhile. Then I said slowly, "Can we keep this between us for now?"  
  
"Who would I tell?"  
  
"I don't know. Someone at the firm, maybe.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like Joe."  
  
"I hate Joe."  
  
"Emily."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Viveca."  
  
"We're not that friendly."  
  
"Naisha."  
  
"See reference to Viveca."  
  
"Randi."  
  
You stroked my hair, then teasingly replied, "Maybe I WILL tell Randi."  
  
"I hate you." I said, batting you on the chest.  
  
"No, you don't. You love me."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I do." 


End file.
